I Don't Want You, I Need You
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Brittany and Santana are steps sisters. Brittany is a Sophomore and Santana is a Senior who has a boyfriend. Problem is, Brittany is ridiculously attracted to Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been kind of obsessed with taboo Brittana lately. I wanted to have a go at this step sister theme, I think it's really hot and well, there's so much opportunity for teasing and sexy times. **

I know it's wrong, but oh my God she is so damn sexy. I can't control myself around her anymore. Especially when she's getting dressed right in front of me, or when she's wearing those ridiculously short shorts. The shitty part is, is that we hardly talk and not to mention, she has a boyfriend. It's so annoying, because she is so beyond gay that it's not even funny. Once when she was out, I looked up her browser history on her laptop. I was curious, ok? And what I found confirmed my suspicions. Lesbian porn. Everywhere. From then on, I'd always looked at her differently. Not in a bad way, in fact it turned me on.

It was a Saturday night and our parents had gone out to dinner with some of their friends. Santana was out with her boyfriend, so I was all alone. The thing is Santana's in her Senior year, she's eighteen. I just turned seventeen and I'm a sophomore. She pretty much treats me like a kid, I don't think she has any idea that I've slept with half the guys in her grade, including her boyfriend, before they started dating, of course, and can I just say... it's no surprise that she has such an abundant browser history.

Since she was out, I decided that it couldn't do any harm to do a check up on her laptop. I hadn't looked since the first time and that was months ago. So I stood up from my bed, wearing just my underwear and a baggy t-shirt. I sat down on her chair and opened her laptop. I bit my lip as I opened her browser, clicking onto her history.

As expected, there was no doubt a long timeline of porn. Not just any porn, lesbians, no doubt. Usually this would be where I would stop myself. It never felt right invading her privacy like this. But I couldn't stop the tingling arousal between my legs at the thought of her sitting on this chair, touching herself.

I took a deep breath before clicking onto one of the links. After a couple of seconds, up popped a video of two girls, one blonde and one brunette. I skipped towards the middle where the action was happening. My stomach flipped, hearing a loud moan as the blonde ate the brunette out. There was no doubting that it was making me hot, so I slid my hand down my stomach and slid it beneath my underwear. I gasped when feeling how wet I was, I think it was more the thought that Santana had watched this, rather than the content.

I had dabbled in porn before, but not much. I preferred getting a real source of pleasure. But this was pretty hot. The girls were young and very good looking. It amused me that the first one I picked was of a blonde and a brunette. I continued watching as the brunette began to reach her climax. Her moans spurred me on and I worked my fingers furiously against my throbbing clit.

"Fuck." I gasped, feeling myself getting close.

The girl's hips began to buck, just as mine did. A small moan slipped from my lips. Then I imagined that the two girls were me and Santana. My hips bucked at the thought and my fingers slid down further, teasing my entrance. I only fingered myself when I was really turned on, and this happened to be one of those occasions. I slid two fingers inside, moaning at how my wetness allowed me to reach until my knuckles. A particularly loud moan came from the laptop, and it caused to me imagine how Santana would sound with my tongue deep inside of her.

"O-oh..." I gasped, my fingers reaching that spot deep inside.

Fuck, I was getting close. I thrust my fingers faster and harder, intent on hitting that spot over and over. My muscles began to tighten around my fingers, my whole body became rigid, and with just a few more pumps of my fingers, it hit me. I whimpered out loud, my hips rolling, my fingers clamped inside of me. It was intense and my moans weren't subtle. It took almost another minute until I came down, finally slipping my fingers out and wiping them on my shirt.

I closed the laptop, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. I sat for a long time, still revelling in the aftershocks of my orgasm. But before I could completely calm down I heard the front door open and close. _Shit_, Santana was home. I jumped from the chair and flung myself onto my bed, picking up my phone pretending to text someone. The bedroom door opened and I lifted my head, acting casual. Santana gave me a chaste 'hey' before walking over to her closet. My eyes immediately fell to her ass. She was wearing an extremely short, tight dress. Seriously, her body should be illegal.

Her arms reached behind her back, trying to undo the zipper. I swallowed thickly, watching her struggle. After a while she sighed and turned towards me.

"Britt, can you help me?" She asked.

My eyes now fell to her cleavage. Fuck, she had the worlds nicest boobs. I just wanted to touch them, squeeze them, lick the-"

"Britt?" she questioned.

I quickly snapped from my daze, standing up and making my way towards her. It didn't show, but I was extremely nervous, still turned on from my orgasm not but two minutes ago. My panties were pooled with wetness, and I was sure that it was showing. With Santana's back turned, I reached out towards the zipper. My breath hitched at being so close to her, especially knowing she was about to be semi naked in front of my eyes.

Without anymore hesitation, I slowly began to slide the zipper down. I held my breath as her tanned skin came into view. My fingers brushed over her bra strap and for a split second I stilled. I don't think she noticed, but I quickly finished, pulling down the zipper until it reached the bottom of the dress. I stepped back, biting my lip.

"Thanks." Santana breathed out, still facing the other way.

I muttered something incoherent and lay back down on my bed, my eyes still firmly planted on her body. My jaw locked as she slid the material down, mesmerised as it fell to her feet. I bit back a moan, trying to control my raging hormones. But holy shit, her ass. She was wearing a fucking thong. Oh God, she has the luckiest boyfriend in the world. My breathing had picked up, my chest rising and falling. I almost whimpered when she unclipped her bra. Arousal shot straight between my legs, my face flushing just like before. I wanted nothing more than to walk over there, turn her around and fuck her right against the wall. But after all, she was my step sister, and that would be kind of fucked up. It sucked having these feelings. But what would anyone do with a step sister as fucking hot as Santana? I'm pretty sure they'd want to fuck her senseless.

She reached into her closet and pulled out a loose singlet, pulling it over her head. When she turned back around I quickly averted by gaze, praying that she hadn't caught me staring. If she did, she didn't say anything.

"How was your date?" I found myself asking, surprised that my voice sounded half normal, considering my current state.

She lay down on her bed, just across from mine. I noticed that she was still wearing her thong. A voice groaned inside of my head. It was like she was teasing me on purpose sometimes.

"It was ok. We went to breadstix but spent most of the time in the back seat, if you know what I mean." She said.

I could hear the smirk in her voice. Bitch. I knew she didn't really like fucking that goon, he couldn't please a desperate whore. His dick was barely the size of my freaking pinky. I rolled my eyes, but tried to remain nonchalant. I wasn't supposed to be jealous of my step sister's boyfriend.

"Cool." I replied, wanting the conversation to end. I didn't really want to hear about her rendezvous with her incompetent 'boyfriend'.

"It's ok Britt, when you're old enough you'll understand." She said, her voice as patronising as she could manage. Ugh, why did she have to be such a bitch?

I snorted, disbelieving of how naïve she was about me. It's not like I'm fucking twelve years old. I'm seventeen for God's sake.

"You honestly think I'm a virgin?" I asked, holding back smug laughter. She was about to be rudely awakened. Then maybe she would realise I'm not a little girl and I'm more than capable of getting down and dirty.

She turned to me, frowning in confusion. It gave me a weird sense of satisfaction.

"Oh _sis_, I've fucked half of your grade, including your boyfriend. No offence, but he wasn't that good, and his dick's pretty small. You could do so much better." I said with a smirk.

I just loved seeing her jaw drop. She looked so taken aback. Oh God it was satisfying. She didn't even know what to say, she just stared at me in awe and shock. I then rolled onto my back, bending one leg, keeping the other out straight. Fuck, I was wet. Damn her.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm only two years younger than you, and I've got needs too, San." I was loving this, it was always awesome to watch her at a loss for words.

"I'm not a little girl. Get used to it." I finished, flinging my legs over the edge of the bed, standing up.

I didn't miss the way her eyes curiously roamed my body, namely my legs. But then they seemed to come at a stop between my thighs, her eyes bulged and her cheeks turned red. I quirked an eyebrow which caused her to look me in the eye.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red but her expression was stoic. I saw right through her.

"Nice thong by the way." I said, flashing her a wink before turning around and exited the room, making my way to the bathroom. I couldn't erase the image of her dark eyes roaming my body.

I turned into the bathroom, more than ready for a nice cold shower. As I pulled down my underwear, there was an undeniable wet spot from where I'd came earlier. Shit... that must have been what she was looking at. I didn't know whether to be mortified or satisfied. Maybe a bit of both. At least she didn't look disgusted.

When I stepped into the shower, I allowed the lukewarm spray to cool me down a bit. My thoughts kept trailing back to Santana. I still couldn't erase the image of her bare ass in that sinful red thong, nor her boobs, barely covered by her barely there dress. She didn't even need to wear slutty clothes, she'd look hot in a rag.

After a couple of minutes of washing off and cooling down, I returned to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. I probably should have thought ahead and brought my pj's into the bathroom. Dammit. Santana was lying on her back, but she had changed into a pair of shorts. Not they they were any less revealing than her damn thong. They were obnoxiously short and thigh, and there was no way she was wearing underwear beneath them. Ugh, fuck me. She may as well just walk around naked.

She looked up from a textbook that I knew she wasn't reading, her eyes flickering from my towel to my face. She seemed curious, as if still processing what I had blurted out earlier. Maybe she was realising that she wasn't the only one in the family who got freaky. Maybe she liked it.

_Ok, no, Britt. She probably just thinks you're a slut_. I told myself. Wishful thinking.

I waited for her to look away so that I could change, and thankfully she eventually did. I grabbed some underwear and a baggy white top, then dropped my towel. I was facing away from Santana, but wondered if she had peeked. I wish I knew. However, I quickly got dressed and crawled into my bed. Every night I slept in my underwear and a top, but tonight I felt a little more exposed and far less innocent. Especially with Santana staring at me from the other side of the room. It was making me nervous. I decided not to say anything, acting completely nonchalant. We went to sleep without speaking another word to each other.

It hasn't gotten any easier. Ever since 'that' night, Santana has pretty much avoided me. It was almost two weeks until something interesting happened.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Santana asked.

It startled me, one because I knew some awfully incriminating subtext, two because I never thought she'd be willing to explore this side of herself. After my initial shock, I sat up from by bed and crossed my legs, facing her.

"Just at parties and stuff, in front of guys." I admitted. But it didn't mean I hadn't liked it. I actually wished I had kissed more girls. They have the best lips. So soft and pink.

She hummed in acknowledgement, seemingly deep in thought. She spun around on her chair a bit to face me head on.

"Why?" I asked, knowing more than well why.

"No reason." She said, shrugging.

She didn't realise how transparent her lying was. Such a horrible liar. Or maybe I'm just perceptive.

"Do you want to?" I asked her, pushing my luck. Of course she wanted to, but admitting it was a whole other thing.

She seemed startled by my question, but eventually composed herself. She was good at that.

"Maybe." She answered, hiding a blush, averting her eyes to the floor.

My heart leapt, she wanted to kiss a girl. Guh, why did our parents have to marry? Why does it have to be so wrong to want her? It's not like we're_ real_ sisters. We wouldn't have deformed babies or anything, we don't even have penises anyway. So what's the problem? I'm hot, she's hot, I like girls, so does she, clearly. Why can't we fuck? To hell with virtue and morals and all that crap.

Sadly, the conversation ended there. Santana was quick to leave, excusing herself to go to the toilet. I could take a hint. She obviously wasn't ready, but that's ok. At least now I knew she was genuinely curious about girls. This time I let her go, already concocting a plan in my head. Now that I knew she was curious about girls, I could show her how great it really is while making her jealous at the same time. It's a win win.

I knew a couple of girls from Santana's grade. I'd made out with a few and even gotten a little hot and heavy. They were my booty calls, if you will. So I texted a couple, hoping for at least one reply. A couple of hours later, while watching some TV, I checked my phone to see several replies. I grinned, feeling a little arrogant for just a second. The funny thing was that most of these girls had boyfriends.

I sifted through the texts, seeing one that particularly stuck out. Her name's Jennifer, she's a cheerio, very flexible and totally smoking hot. I remember our hookup vividly. It was at a Noah Puckerman party, everyone was pretty drunk and she just came over to me all sultry looking and started grinding up on me. Of course, this turned many heads, most being boys. With whistles and cheers of encouragement, she turned to face me and kissed me roughly. I'm not gonna lie, it was fucking hot. All tongue and teeth. It was a 'fuck me' kiss, and I gladly would have done just that if her boyfriend hadn't eventually pulled her away. Probably because I was feeling her boobs, but whatever. They're nice, ok? Not as nice as Santana's though. No way. Later that night I saw her again. She quickly added her number into my phone and left the party, winking at me suggestively.

Yeah, this was the right girl. I texted her back, telling her to come over as soon as possible. Of course, she texted back immediately saying she'd be here in ten, accompanied by a winky face. If I wasn't so damn attracted and borderline obsessed with Santana, I'd totally be into this girl.

Ten minutes later, just as promised there was a knock at the door. Santana appeared at the top of the stairs, but I was quicker, swinging the door open.

"Hey." I said in an overly sweet voice.

"Hey you." Jennifer flirted, her ridiculously white smile almost blinding me as the stepped into the house.

I couldn't help but notice her attire. She wore black heels, making her as tall as me, as well as a pair of barely there shorts and a see through singlet that showed off her lacy black bra underneath. Her skin was tanned, but not exotic like Santana's. Also, her hair was out, but pinned to the side a little bit. Her hair was light brown and wavy, reaching down to her waist. If I was a guy, I'd probably have a huge boner just looking at her. Everything about her screamed sex.

I led her over to the couch, and as I did, I could feel Santana's presence. She was still watching us from the top of the stairs. But I didn't dare look back. I sat down first, pulling Jennifer on top of me. If I was going to prove anything tonight, it would be that I can be sexy and confident. But obviously the objective would be to tease the hell out of Santana.

"Is your sister home?" She asked, weaving her arm around my neck.

I held back a jolt of disgust at the term. She didn't know any better.

"_Step_ sister, and yes. But our parents aren't." I said in a smooth, playful voice.

She bit her lip, smirking down at me. I wondered if Santana was still watching. Just incase, I kept up my little charade. I slid my hands around to Jennifer's ass, pulling her on top of me so that she was straddling my hips. She gave a little gasp of surprise, probably not expecting such a bold move.

"You're so hot." I said in a loud enough voice for Santana to hear.

At that, I leaned in, pressing my lips against Jennifer's, still roughly cupping her ass. We made out for minutes. I had to admit, she worked her mouth like a pro. But all the while I was still wishing that it was Santana.

Before we could take things any further, I heard footsteps and noise coming from the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Santana moving about the kitchen.

"Hey, _Captain._" Jennifer mocked, calling out towards Santana.

Santana was the Cheerio's captain, and she wasn't the nicest one at that. I held my breath, watching as Santana turned her attention towards us.

"Hey, _Jenn_." Santana seethed, slamming a cupboard shut to face us both.

I had to admit, angry Santana was hot. Imagine that in bed...

"Not that I don't just _love_ seeing you every day at school. But is there any reason why you're now invading my home?" She asked, stepping over towards where we were sprawled on the couch.

Mmm, she was wearing her boyleg underwear. Ugh, her legs, so perfect and tanned. I wish I could lick them... maybe bite in between her thighs...

"Your sister Brittany here invited me." Jennifer purred, running her fingers through my hair.

I watched Santana's eyes as they followed the movement. Her anger seemed to double.

"And what would your boyfriend... not to mention the school think of you macking on a seventeen year old girl. A sophomore?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Oh no. Bitchy, threatening Santana.

Jennifer shifted in my lap, her body stiffening. I watched as she and Santana had a silent battle with their eyes. Sure, I knew she loved making out with me, that was obvious. But she wouldn't dare let this get out, especially to her boyfriend.

"Screw you Lopez." She hissed, jumping from my lap.

Santana just smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

Jennifer stormed out of the house, making sure to shoulder Santana on her way. When the front door slammed shut, I was quick to corner Santana.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, more angrily than I actually felt. I just wanted to see her reaction.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"So now you're a whore and a dyke?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes right back, standing to my feet to come face to face with her.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, miss 'I want to kiss a girl'." I retorted, feeling smug as her eyes widened in shock.

"I never said that." She fought weakly.

If she wanted to play it like that, then I could play, too.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, stepping closer until our bodies were almost touching. I could almost hear her internal gasp.

"Then how do you explain all that lesbian porn in your browser history?" I asked, ridiculously smug.

Her face went pale, like she was about to be sick. That said it all, she knew she'd been caught. I stepped closer once again so that my lips were an inch from her ear.

"Don't worry. I actually think it's pretty hot." I husked.

Before Santana could form a coherent sentence I swiped past her, making sure to strut my way up to our room. Yep, now I was boss. This was going to be an interesting week.

**There will be one or two more parts ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So umm, holy crap at the reviews and favourites/follows. I didn't expect that at all. In this chapter, I chose Santana's boyfriend to be Ryder... you know, Blake from tgp. It's kind of random but it seemed to work with the story, so hope you're not thrown off by that, just wanted to clarify. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I kinda just wanted to get this chapter up. Also, there will be another chapter. **

So, it's been about two days. Santana's been shooting me cautious looks and sneaky glances here and there. Our conversations had been set to a minimum, and whenever I found a chance to start something, Santana was a step ahead of me. She knew I now had something over her, and I think it scared her.

The next opportunity came unexpectedly in the form of a classic Noah Puckerman party. It didn't surprise me that we'd both been invited. It was no secret that Puck had been lusting after Santana since freshmen year. If that wasn't bad enough, I'd have to endure Santana and her boyfriend in public. Ugh. The guy was a total loser! His name's Ryder and he's on the football team. Sure, he's got the popularity, the hot body, the swishy brunette Beiber hair. But he's a complete douche bag. It was bound to be an awkward night.

When it came to Saturday night, I walked into our bedroom at about 6pm and saw Santana scouring through her wardrobe, undoubtedly looking for the perfect outfit. In other words, the most revealing, unfair garment of clothing ever to be sewn. She knew how to show off her assets, I'll tell you that.

"Which one?" She asked me, holding out two dresses.

At first I was mostly surprised that she was actually talking to me, almost as if nothing had happened between us. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but I went along with it regardless.

"Umm..." I wondered, looking between the two dresses.

One was black with long sleeves; skin tight and low cut. The other was red, strapless and could easily pull off as a long top, considering its length. I didn't know which was worse. Both would have me staring at her body all night. So really it didn't matter which one she chose.

"Either... they'll both achieve what you're obviously aiming for." I said, rolling my eyes.

She scoffed and sent me a pointed glare as I walked over to my own wardrobe. Whereas Santana's approach was anything but subtle, I liked to keep a little mystery. Santana wanted it, now! Whereas I was more of a tease. It's just how we are, and our clothes said it all.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Santana snapped, that familiar anger rising in her voice.

I turned around to meet her angry glare. It was almost funny how she thought she was so intimidating.

"Well, it's a party, your _boyfriend_ will be there and there will be alcohol. You love being the centre of attention, don't deny it. By the way, you don't even need to wear those clothes to have people drooling over you. You're like, the hottest girl at school." I said honestly.

Her eyebrows furrowed at my casual tone. Usually we were never so upfront about each other's appearances.

"Who are you even going with?" Santana asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I know most of the people in your grade. But really, I just wanna dance." I said, still looking through my own wardrobe. "Plus, I'm sure Jennifer will be there." I added, smirking inwardly.

I could almost feel Santana's glare through the back of my head.

"Why do you even like her? She's a bitch." Santana snarled in distaste.

I had to agree with her, and then again, 'bitch' seemed to be my type. I like them fiesty.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of bitch, San." I teased, shooting her a playful wink over my shoulder.

It seemed that had been enough to end the conversation. Santana turned back around, and I continued looking for an outfit. I settled for a pair of denim shorts and a sparkly top. Dresses weren't really my thing. Jeans make me feel a lot more confident. When I turned back around, my eyes bulged. So, she'd opted for the black dress. God, it looked so much better on... but then again I could think of another place I'd rather that dress... on the bedroom floor-

"I know I'm smoking, but hurry your ass up or we're gonna be late." Santana said, snapping me out of my ogling.

Ryder picked us up, and I sat awkwardly in the back seat as they shot each other flirtatious looks. It was sickening. I spent most of my time staring out of the window, praying for time to go faster. After what felt like torturous hours on end, we arrived at Puck's house. We all got out, and I couldn't help but notice Ryder's arm snaking around Santana's waist. What I didn't expect was the sharp pang in my chest when I saw him do it.

Nothing a little alcohol couldn't heal. I parted ways, making sure to shoot an irrational glare back at Santana, as if letting her know I didn't approve of her affections with her date. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked confused. But we both knew more than well what was going on, we just hadn't talked about it yet.

The inside of the house was dark, except for the glaring coloured lights. Music pounded so loud I could barely hear myself think. I liked it, it was what I needed. I made my way over to a group of guys standing by some drinks.

"Hey." I said in an exaggerated, flirtatious manner.

It was really all it took for them to fall all over me, practically pouring their drinks down my throat. It was kind of creepy, apparently the younger the girl you picked up, the cooler you were. I didn't question it. I simply allowed myself to float away into an inebriated state of numbness. Before I knew it, I was dancing like a crazy girl.

I didn't recognise anyone I was dancing with, but that didn't stop me, or them from getting a little touchy. Obviously, the boys were tactless and sloppy. They were anything but a turn on, but I amused their interest for long enough. What I really wanted was a hot girl to dance with. Then, just like my prayers had been answered, I noticed a particular brunette, drunk as expected, dancing up all over her boyfriend. I smirked, making my way over to them.

Jennifer bit her lip when she sensed my presence. I started off by giving her boyfriend a little bump and grind, sandwiching him between us. When he was too preoccupied with his surprised arousal, I weaved myself between them and came face to face with Jennifer.

"We never finished what we started." I husked into her ear, making sure to grind my hips against her.

She let out a little gasp and flung her arms down, grabbing my hips. She pulled out bodies flush together, making it so there was barely room to breathe. I didn't mind. I hardly even noticed the growing group of boys surrounding us.

I wasted no more time, crashing my lips to hers. I moaned quietly in content, revelling in the feel of her soft, pink lips. Wondering what Santana's would feel like in comparison. Probably like big fluffy clouds, so soft you could melt in them.

Speaking of the devil.

I opened my eyes some time throughout the kiss and noticed Santana a couple of meters away sucking face with her boyfriend. What had been a mild jolt before, was now a giant strike of lightning. I kissed Jennifer back, hard, allowing my hands to ravish her body, pressing our hips together. It seemed to gain everyone's attention except for Santana.

Beyond frustrated and admittedly jealous, I parted from Jennifer, excusing myself to get another drink. Finally, when Santana stopped trying to swallow Ryder's face, I waited until the boy disappeared and made my move. Before Santana could move, I was in front of her and she didn't look pleased to see me.

"Having fun with slutface?"

I snorted at her lame attempt.

"Slutface? Really, Santana? The real question is, why are you making out with that douche when there's plenty of hot, drunk girls around just waiting for you to fall into their arms." I whispered.

Santana huffed, but didn't seem to have a sufficient comeback. She never really did when I alluded to her clear disdain towards guys and their less than charming attempts to woo her.

"Now's your chance, San. You said you wanted to kiss a girl." I teased further. I also wanted to see what she would do, knowing that it really was her best chance.

However, as quickly as she lost her attitude, it came back.

"As much as I'd love to, Britt, I've got a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure I spotted a free bedroom upstairs."

I could tell by her tone that she was trying to irritate me. I know she'd rather eat dirt than get her sexy on with Ryder at a lame high school party full of drunk, underage teens.

"Dance with me." I said, a demand more than a request.

I could see in her face that she was highly reluctant, confused even. But I didn't really care at that point. I gave her no chance to object, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the crowd of dancing couples. We drew no attention, as there were other girls doing much worse, things I wish I could do to Santana.

"What are you doing?" Santana demanded, awkwardly dancing near me. She looked nervous.

My lips curled into an amused grin.

"Dancing." I stated plainly.

She only looked more confused by my reply.

However, I could tell that she was slowly becoming less anxious, so I stepped closer to her, taking my chance. Her head snapped up, looking at me in surprise. I pretended to ignore it, playing it off as cool. Our bodies were really close, but I will still holding back my 'sexy' moves. I didn't want to scare her off.

The song soon changed to a more upbeat rhythm. I turned around and swayed my hips just barely an inch away from grinding into Santana's crotch. I didn't see her reaction, but I felt it. Her body jolted and she moved into me. I smirked, swaying my hips with more intent, this time purposely grinding back into Santana. At that, her hands flung to to my waist, gripping me tightly.

_Fuck_. Such a turn on. I hadn't expected her to be so bold.

At that point I didn't care who was looking, most people were too wrapped up in themselves to look at us anyway. I decided to pull out my seductive moves, just to test where this was going. Because it sure felt like Santana was enjoying our little display. I bent at the knees, pushing out my ass so that when I came back up, I slid up her thighs and pressed directly into her groin. I swear as I did, I felt her hot breath puff onto my shoulder.

She tugged me roughly, turning me back around. When our eyes met, it was my turn to gasp. They were wild, filled with something I'd never seen in her before. Lust. I swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the swelling arousal between my legs. But she was just too damn sexy.

"I don't like it when you kiss Jennifer." Santana almost growled.

My eyebrows shot up, my hands sliding down to Santana's hips, pulling our bodies together. I leant towards her ear, brushing my lips along the soft skin. She shuddered.

"And I don't like it when you kiss that _manchild_ you call your boyfriend." I retorted.

I could sense that she was about to respond, but before she could, we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, Santana I got us some more drinks." Came the overly confident voice of her boyfriend. As if I needed any more reason to hate him.

Santana instantly stepped back, breaking our moment. I sighed, shooting Ryder a tight lipped, forced smile before turning around and leaving them be. Only looked back to see that Santana was staring back at me, almost looking apologetic. Almost.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't enjoy myself. I was angry and sexually frustrated. Drinking more only made me more horny, so eventually I stopped. I danced with a few more people, but was quickly bored. My gaze kept sneaking back towards Santana, and almost every time she was looking back at me. I knew something had happened between us and so did she.

I waited out the rest of the night, pretty much just wanting to go home. At about twelve, my dad picked us up and drove us home. The car ride was tense, Santana and I kept glancing at each other, quickly looking away when the other was caught staring. Finally we arrived home. We were both a little drunk, so we stumbled our way inside and up the stairs. I think Santana was a little worse than me, because when we got to the bedroom, she stripped off her dress in the middle of the room and face planted half naked onto her bed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, also caught between my amusement and staring at her scantily clad body. At the sound of my laughter she turned her head to shoot me a scowl, but I could tell that it was half hearted. I shook my head, stripping of my own clothes. It was also widely known that when I drink, I like to wear as little clothing as possible. So like Santana, I wore just my bra and underwear.

"Goodnight." I sang, earning a grunt from her in response.

I turned out the light and crawled into my own bed, letting the alcohol sway me to sleep.

When I woke up, it wasn't any time near morning. It was still pitch black. For a second I was confused, but then heard heavy breathing coming from Santana's side of the room. My heart leapt at the realisation.

"_Oh..." _Santana moaned softly.

Holy shit.

I looked over to her bed and noticed that she was still on top of her covers. It was dark, so I couldn't see her very well.

"_Fuck!"_ She shuddered out.

Well, there goes my ovaries.

Was she awake? Or was it some kind of vivid sex dream? I couldn't work it out. All I knew was that if she kept making those noises I'd have to join in the fun.

Her moans were getting louder, her breathing more rapid. I couldn't take it. I slid my hand into my panties, gasping when I felt how wet I was. I was throbbing. I lifted my head up to get a better look at her. I noticed a movement lower down on her body. I practically whimpered when I realised it was her hand inside her own underwear. She had to be awake! Is it even possible to masturbate in your sleep?

On some kind of arousal fuelled whim I rolled out of bed and crept over to Santana's bed.

"Santana?" I whispered, to make sure whether she was awake or not.

Her eyes bugled open, her hand retracting from her underwear. So... apparently she was awake.

"The fuck, Brittany?!" She hissed angrily.

I licked my dry lips and took a deep breath. Without second thought, I crawled onto her bed and straddled her hips. He gasped and tried to wriggle away, but I placed my hand on her chest and pressed her back down to the bed. She stared up at me with a look of bewilderment.

"W-wha-"

She choked her her words when I grabbed her wrist, guiding it back towards her her crotch.

"Keep going." I husked, not realising how lustful my voice was. Apparently I was _really_ turned on.

She hesitated. I could tell that she was torn. It wasn't exactly the most normal of situations. But I knew somewhere deep down she was just as exhilarated as I was. I could see it in her eyes.

I guided her hand further until finally it disappeared under the flimsy garment. I wanted nothing more than to tear it off and take her for myself, but even now I was pushing it.

"Touch yourself." I demanded, surprised at how steady my voice was.

This time, she didn't hesitate. I watched as her fingers began to move beneath he material. She gasped a little, eyebrows creasing in pleasure and concentration.

"Rub your clit, San." I heard myself whispering.

She gasped again, I think at my boldness. Her eyes shot open and connected with mine. They rolled back the minute she found her clit. I bit my lip, trying to control myself. My own arousal was pooled between my legs. Watching her touch herself was more of a turn on than I had imagined.

"K-keep talking..." She rasped, now furiously rubbing herself.

Ugh, fuck me. Literally. So, so hot.

I couldn't hold back, I slid my hand down into my own underwear, whimpering when I touched my swollen clit. I was close already.

"Fuck, Santana. You're so damn hot." I groaned, now teasing at my entrance.

With my free hand, I balanced myself on her stomach. Her skin was hot, and we both moaned at the sudden touch. To my surprise, her free hand grasped mine, guiding it towards her chest.

God help me.

Before I knew it I was groping her breast. She moaned and arched into the touch. It was too much. I had to trust my fingers inside of myself, crying out as I did. I unintentionally squeezed her breast, eliciting the sexiest whimper from Santana's throat.

"Fuck yourself... Now." I pleaded.

She obliged right away, mimicking my own actions.

"Oh, fuck!" She yelped, bucking her hips against her frantically working hand.

"God dammit, you look so fucking hot right now." I rasped, practically riding my own fingers.

Santana's free hand clawed at my thigh, and I could tell by her vice grip that she was close. Thankfully, so was I. Just the sight of her fucking herself was enough to make me cum.

"Shit! San, I'm gonna cum." I moaned, feeling my muscles squeezed around my fingers. So good.

"Me too!" She gasped, digging her nails into my skin.

A couple more trusts and I came undone. Santana let out a long, euphoric moan, and we both exploded at the same time. It was so intense, everything went white and my orgasm ripped through every nerve of my body. I swear I almost passed out. Santana's moans only drew out the pleasure, and it seemed that after minutes on end, I finally began to come down.

With a slick 'pop' I withdrew my fingers, wiping them on my thigh. My breathing was ragged, like I had just ran a marathon, and when I looked down I noticed Santana was in a similar state.

"Holy shit." I mused, still catching my breath.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana asked raggedly.

That was a good question. Because I had no fucking idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Such a late post, I know. I'm so sorry. But I've made it up to you I think. I hope. This is the final part, unless you guys rape me with reviews like you have the first two chapters, but I think this is where I want to leave it for now. I hope you enjoy.**

The next morning was beyond tense. Neither of us said a word, and Santana was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. I knew I had gone too far... but it was something I think we both needed. I thought that maybe now I'd be over her, that maybe it was just some lust filled crush that would go away once my needs had been satisfied. How wrong I was.

Also, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Santana hadn't stopped me. In fact, when I think back, she was as into it as I was. Her moans were stuck in my head on repeat, making it impossible for me not to be constantly and inappropriately turned on. Maybe her thoughts were just as conflicted as mine. Some people think Santana's hard to read, or that she'd just plain cold, but I don't get that. To me she's an open book. When she's near I can sense her exact mood.

I needed something to relieve my tension and frustration. Despite the fact that it was a boiling hot day, I decided to go for a run. I wore a pair of gym shorts that barely managed to cover my ass and a sports bra that showed off my toned abs. It was probably cruel to dress like that in front of Santana, considering what had happened between us. But I couldn't find it within myself to care.

"Going for a run." I yelled out as I opened the door and left the house.

As soon as I was outside the sun hit my skin and I already felt a little less frustrated. I took off without a second to waste, not stopping until I literally couldn't breathe anymore. I had run for half an hour without a break. Stopping outside my house, I bent over and caught my breath, a bead of sweat running from my forehead and falling to the concrete. My whole body glistened with proof of my athletic ability. I wasn't shy and when guys stumbled and froze when they saw me, I only smirked and ran faster.

When I went inside, I walked over to the kitchen sink and poured myself a cold bottle of water. I squirted some of it on my face and let it run down my body, cooling me back to a normal temperature. Apparently I hadn't noticed Santana standing barely a meter away from me. Sensing her presence I quickly turned around, a little surprised.

She seemed frozen, her eyes unblinking as they roamed my body, coming at a stop on my chest. I looked down, noticing the water had gone through my bra and my nipples were shamelessly hard. I should have felt a little embarrassed, but all I could feel was a familiar pang of arousal. The tension was back, now residing between my legs under Santana's hungry gaze.

"I-uh... water." Santana stammered, shaking her head.

She walked had a glass in her hand and wanted to pour herself a drink. However, I was conveniently blocking her way. I should have moved, I wasn't being fair. But, fuck she looked so hot when she was turned on. Clearly she hadn't expected me home any time soon, as she wore nothing but a bra and her panties. God dammit. Who walks around their house half naked anyway?

I watched as Santana practically fucking sauntered her tight little body around the kitchen. I swear, this girl. I couldn't even blame myself for being so turned on. My eyes roamed her body this time. I couldn't help but stare as her perfect ass. It looked so round and tappable. Apparently I had been stared for longer than intended, because Santana had turned around and was shooting me a curious look. Talk about sexual tension.

"You know... just because no one's home doesn't mean you should walk around practically naked." I heard myself say.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, cheeks flushing. It almost made me want to give her a real reason to feel hot and bothered.

"You're one to talk." She snapped back at me.

I looked down at my exposed body. She had a point, I guess.

"Well, would you rather I cover up?" I asked, forcing back a smirk.

Santana just rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She picked up her glass of water and began to walk back upstairs. I had to bite my tongue not to moan as I watched her ass as she walked up the stairs. Fuck. Me. Who the hell is even that perfect? I swear to God it's not fair.

With the sudden urge to quell my growing arousal, I followed her upstairs, but made my way towards the bathroom. Once I entered, I slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it. It didn't take long to strip naked. I turned on the shower and stood under the cool spray of water, humming in content. My head rolled back, my hands suddenly developing a mind of their own as my fingers crept down my stomach and between my legs.

"_Fuck_." I hissed out, feeling how warm and wet I was.

How did she do this to me? Jesus Christ.

My fingers slipped through my folds and I knew exactly what I needed. I needed something hard, something intense. I instantly slid two fingers inside of myself, gasping and moaning probably a bit too loud. God, I was dripping. My back hit the wall and my knees gave in slightly. I began to thrust in and out, the wetness making it surprisingly easy. The pleasure was immediately overwhelming, my muscles clamping hard around my fingers with each inward thrust.

I thought about Santana; what it would feel like to have her fingers fucking me this furiously. It was both painful and amazing. I wasn't going to last long with these thoughts. With a startlingly loud yelp, my orgasm hit at an unexpected moment, almost knocking me over due to the intensity. Clearly my mind didn't care about Santana hearing me when I practically screamed out her name.

Fuck.

At the realisation my fingers stilled, slipping out with a slick ease. I stood, frozen and horrified. I tried to convince myself that it hadn't been that loud. However, I had pretty much screamed it for the world to hear. Shit, shit shit. Not knowing what to do, I washed myself off and got out of the shower, standing naked and fearful in the middle of the bathroom.

I had to leave at some point, so I guess I might as well have faced her sooner rather than later. I wrapped a towel around my body and made my way towards our bedroom. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

I don't know what I had been expecting to face when entering our room, but it sure as hell wasn't the image of Santana sprawled out on her bed with her fingers knuckle deep inside of herself.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

My heart literally stopped, all the blood in my body rushing to my face and between my legs. It took her a second, but she eventually noticed my presence, yelping and spluttering out something in spanish as she attempted to make herself decent.

I'm not really sure what came over me, but it must have been the same urge that drew me to fucking myself while watching her do the same thing the other night. I completely lost all sane thought and dropped my towel. I may as well have leapt over to her, because with the force I pushed her back down with probably gave her whiplash.

She didn't resist me, staring up at me with lust filled eyes that were pretty much screaming 'please fuck me'. Who was I to turn that down?

I grabbed her wrist, bringing her soaked fingers up to my lips. Her breath hitched as I darted out my tongue and broadly licked up her fingers, tasting her for the first time. I couldn't help but moan. Fuck. She tasted good. She just kept looking up at my with those wide, brown eyes. I'd never had anyone look at me before with such desperation and lust. Turn on, much?

"I want you so fucking bad." I grunted out, pinning both of her wrists above her head.

Aware that I was completely naked, I straddled Santana's hips. Her only clothing being that of only panties and a bra. I noticed that her eyes were glued between my legs, her mouth ajar as she stared down my pussy. If I weren't somewhat composed, I'd have grabbed her hair right then and forced her mouth between my legs. Oh fuck. That image wasn't helping the whole composure thing. I'd bet anything she's fucking amazing at eating out. Especially with those lips.

"We shouldn't." Santana said breathily, her tone weak and anything but disapproving.

"You shouldn't fuck yourself while thinking about me." I retorted, not really sure where my dirty mouth had come from.

"Neither should you." Santana groaned back, her hips bucking on their own accord.

"Now that that's sorted." I said, grabbing her thighs I pulled her body up until her wetness coated my lower stomach.

We both moaned at the unexpected contact.

"Holy fuck." I mused, feeling just how wet and hot she was. Even through her panties.

Santana actually whimpered, her head rolling into the bed, her teeth biting into the sheets. Was this girl trying to make me explode? Hottest, image, ever.

I leant forward, reaching around her back and unclipping her bra in record time. With our bodies so close now, I could feel the heat between us, not to mention the sexual energy. I threw the bra across the room and like magnets, my hands shot straight to Santana's chest, groping her boobs firmly.

She fucking keened and arched her back into my hands, eyes closed and biting her lip. God help me, her tits are amazing. They barely fit in my hands, they're so big. I've wanted to touch them for so long. Without warning, I slid down her body and attached my mouth to her hardened nipple. Santana gasped and balled the sheets in her fists, one of her hands coming up to grasp my hair.

"So good." She whimpered, her chest heaving.

I explored as much skin as I could using just my tongue, and teeth occasionally. I couldn't resist those pained little hisses she made when I nipped down playfully.

"Sit up. On your knees." I demanded.

She did so within a matter of seconds. Obedient. So hot. Her hair was already sexed up and I couldn't deny that she looked so damn fuckable.

"I'm gonna take your panties off." I told her, shuffling closer so that our bodies were touching.

I dipped my head into the crease of her neck and shoulder, taking in her intoxicating scent before dipping out my tongue and kissing her neck. I sucked, nipped and kissed up towards her ear before whispering hotly.

"I'm gonna take them off with my teeth." I husked, nipping her earlobe.

"God dammit, babe you're making me so hot." Santana rasped, sounding sexier than ever.

"Call me that again and I'll make you come in seconds." I teased, running my fingers up and down her stomach.

"Fuck." She moaned. Just because.

I smirked, loving how much I affected her. I wasted no more time before pushing her back down and lowering my body so that I was eye level with her hips. I made sure to look up at her as I began to place little mouse kisses just above the wasitband of her panties. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to breathe harder, becoming desperate. Not that I'd be against hearing her beg.

"You hot enough yet?" I teased, running my tongue along her skin before she could answer.

"Don't fucking tease." She groaned, her hands coming down to attempt to tug off her panties.

I smirked and grabbed her wrists, this time forcefully pinning them above her head. She let out a whine and it was both fucking hot and adorable at the same time.

"Do you get this turned on for your little boyfriend?" I taunted, groping her boobs as I snaked back down between her legs, keeping eye contact.

She didn't answer. Maybe I needed to try a little harder.

Without warning, I attached my mouth against her covered pussy, my tongue firmly licking up her clothed slit.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned, the loudest yet.

Her head rolled back, as did her eyes. Her arms gripping at the headboard. Fuck, she was pure sex. It was making me so damn horny.

"Maybe you'll answer me this time. Does your boyfriend get you this wet? Because honey, you're soaking." I husked against her.

She furiously shook her head, whimpering barely coherent no's.

"Louder. I can't hear you." I said, my teeth scraping at the waistband, tugging the skimpy material down an inch.

"No! Fucking hell, no, Brittany. I've never been this God damn horny in my life so could you please stop being such a fucking tease and eat me out already?!"

Oh. ok.

I almost lost a tooth at the speed I ripped off her panties.

Her legs spread instantly, hips rolling slightly as my lips hovered above her throbbing pussy. I'd never seen something look so delicious in my life. I could devour her for hours on end and still be hungry for more.

"Please." She husked out, begging. "Please, babe, I need your tongue _now_."

I couldn't work out whether it was a demand or if she was begging. Whatever it was it almost made me come on the spot.

Without further ado, I dove right in and desperately sucked her in for all she was worth. My lips parted, my tongue swirling around her clit.

She let out a noise somewhere between a shriek and a moan, her hands now firmly attached to my scalp.

"God, you taste so fucking good." I moaned, my tongue lapping up and down at her wetness.

Her thighs began to shake and her hands were pushing me in further. I obliged, teasing the tip of my tongue at her entrance. I gave a few more broad licks, just for my own greedy pleasure before plunging my tongue deep inside of her tightness.

"Oh fuck, Britt!" She moaned, rolling her hips into me, forcing my tongue deeper.

I made a noise of acknowledgement, not daring to part from her now. Not with my tongue deep inside her throbbing pussy.

"More..." She whimpered, rolling her hips, effectively fucking my tongue.

I thrust my tongue in and out at a furious pace, her hips jerking desperately with each thrust. I could tell that she was close, and her moans were getting higher.

"Mmmph, shit. I'm gonna come." She declared, squeezing and convulsing around my tongue.

I fluttered my tongue a little, giving her the final push over the edge. She came with a startling scream, her muscles contracting around my tongue in the hottest way. A gush of her come, coating my tongue. I made sure to lap up every last bit.

"Fuck! Oh God, so good. So fucking good." She moaned, her words almost incoherent.

It was a good minute before finally she seemed to be coming down from her high, sweating and heaving, muscles relaxing. I slid out my tongue, giving her a few more licks, swallowing her wetness before sliding up her body and smashing our lips together.

She moaned into the kiss, her tongue swirling against my own, humming as she tasted herself on me.

"Mmm, you taste fucking amazing." I mumbled between kisses.

Not only was she amazingly hot, but she was a great kisser, too. I think I could make out with her all day. Sadly, she eventually pulled back, only to catch her breath.

"Your turn." She said, now pushing me back onto the mattress.

Her confident little smirk was almost enough to make me come right then.

She began kissing up my stomach, torturously slow. Maybe it was payback? Eventually she made it to my boobs, kissing, sucking and biting with much less patience than I had. Not that I could complain. Her mouth was like heaven.

"For never fucking a girl before, you're awfully confident." I teased, however my words sounding forced from the amount of pleasure throbbing throughout my body.

She only smirked wider, biting down on my nipple in reprimand for my teasing.

"Well, as you know. I've seen a lot of porn." She said in a low, sexy voice.

There goes my ovaries.

She continued kissing up my body, her lips reaching my ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers, and when you come, I'm gonna keep going til you're begging me to stop." She husked, and I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Well you better stop talking about it and fucking prove it then, huh?" I bantered.

Apparently she doesn't take well to being challenged.

"Shut up." She growled. Her fingers lightly wrapping around my throat.

Holy fucking shit. No one ever tops me, but I couldn't _not_ let her. Not when she was that fucking hot when doing it.

I quircked a challenging eyebrow at her, as if to say 'you really think you can dominate me?' She replied with yet another smirk and her nails raking along my stomach.

"This whole time you've been checking me out, getting off on my porn and teasing the fuck out of me. So I think you should be quiet and let me blow your mind." She said, extremely determined.

"Trust me, sexy. That's fine by me." I assured, wanting nothing more than just that.

She bit her lip in that coy, seductive way and kept eye contact with me as her fingers trailed lower and lower until finally...

"Ohhh, fuck." I moaned, her fingers slipping through my wetness and brushing against my swollen clit.

"Mmm, so fucking wet for me." She groaned, rubbing up and down, lightly stroking my clit every now and then.

My hips bucked and I swallowed thickly, needing to feel more of her.

"You want my fingers inside of you?" She teased, prodding at my drenched entrance.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice at this point.

"You want me to fuck you nice and hard?" She continued, slowly sliding in one finger.

I tightened around her finger, moaning embarrassingly loud.

"Yesss, please!" I begged, not even giving a shit at how pathetic I must have sounded.

She slid the rest of her finger inside of me, moaning a little as she began to thrust in and out.

"You're so tight." She said as I clenched around her.

All I could do was nod and buck my hips, hoping she would give me something more. Another finger, anything. I grabbed my own boobs, squeezing hard, frustrated and turned on beyond belief. Finally, Santana slid in another finger, causing me to moan out in pleasure, her fingers fucking me like she'd done it countless times before.

"Faster." I gasped out, feeling myself getting close. "Fuck, San. You're so good at that." I moaned as her fingers picked up their pace, now thrusting at a frantic pace.

"You're so fucking hot." She groaned, startling me as she squeezed in a third finger.

I yelped, surprised. But not unwelcoming of the newest addition. No one had ever filled me so perfectly. She began to thrust hard, her fingers tapping against that spot inside of me. Each time her ridiculously talented fingers thrust in, I moaned incredibly loud, shamelessly begging for more.

"Mmm, that's right. I'm gonna make you come, Britt. All over my fingers." She said lowly, fucking me so hard that the bed began to move.

My jaw dropped as my pleasure built, her fingers doing things to me I'd never thought possible.

"O-Oh! Oh God... so close. So fucking close, don't stop!" I begged, my hips now rocking in time with her powerful thrusts.

"Yeah, fuck. You look so hot and you feel fucking amazing. Come for me, Britt. Fucking come all over my fingers, slut."

"Oh Dear, God." I gasped, my eyes rolling back.

Those words were all it took to push me over the edge, practically screaming out my orgasm. True to her word, Santana continued fucking me just as hard all through my orgasm, the intensity almost causing me to pass out. After two minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, fuck. Stop... fuck, too much." I rambled, reaching down to grab her wrist.

Slowly, her fingers came to a stop, sliding out of me and straight into her mouth. I watched in awe as she sucked my wetness off her fingers.

"That was ridiculously hot." I managed to get out between my heavy breathing.

Santana hummed and slid her fingers out of her mouth. She collapsed down next to me, catching her own breath and after a while we just lay in silence.

"Next time I am totally topping you." I said.

She just snorted and shook her head.

"You loved it." She said, not even knowing how right she was.

"We'll see, _sis_." I taunted.

"Fuck off." She retorted, trying not to laugh.

Yeah. Totally fucking worth it.


End file.
